titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean "Kantur" Bonaparte
Appearance :Kantur is muscular, physically fit, though his body has minimal definition. He's fairly pale with noble features beneath his armor, and his hair is blond and shaved to the scalp. :There is a scar that begins from the top of his head and seems to zigzag in an irregular pattern across his entire body. At first glance, it appears to be a tree or intricate plant. It's actually a lightning scar. Uniform :He is most often seen with his glossy, jet black helmet--which is beautifully crafted and bisected with a stylized yellow-gold "T." Along the two arms of the symbol are dark slits for his eyes, which would give him poor visibility if they had not been modified to grant him normal vision. Beneath his cloth detailing a yellow-gold "T," he wears gray chainmail. :His arms are entirely encased in what appears to be heavily-fortified armored gloves that extends to his shoulders with capacitors and Tesla coils mounted upon it. Of course, they match his armor and they come off in a very similar style to the helmet. The armor upon his legs is also different than the ancient crusading standard, though it is simply a heavier grade of armor but with the glossy boots modified to keep his feet well-planted to the ground if need be. Notable Equipment :Kantur at one point had procured a horse for himself which he rode as a glorious mount to take him into battle.Calling All Titans, Post #4 Upon arriving at his destination, where Beastgirl had sent off her distress signal, he relinquished control of this horse. Personality :Incredibly awkward, a fish out of water who is just barely able to cope with his environment in a way where he does not begin manifesting his powers at the drop of a hat. He is not very content to rest, relax, or do things like a modern, normal person. He believes it is his purpose to seek out and combat evil in all things and to punish it with great prejudice. Powers and Abilities Electricity Manipulation :He is able to not create, but manipulate electricity (save for lightning) all around him, which is why he wears capacitors and Tesla coils upon his armor. This ability extends to sources of electrical power, and also manifests as an ability to sense said power. For example, should Kantur see power lines, he can redirect, absorb, or otherwise manipulate the electricity flowing through them. Usually, he needs a source of energy, as the Tesla coils in his armor tend to work in sporadic, temporary bursts. Once used, they need to recharge with either time, or manually to have his armor connected into a source of power. Currently, he can only manifest it in wild, overly destructive waves that have no sense of accuracy or finesse that affect everything they touch, or as defensive 'shields' that either bubble around an area or as curved, concentrated electrical shields upon his forearms that arc chaotically when hit. Wild Charge :A "Wild Charge" is manifested when Kantur feels sufficient rage or "righteous zeal" and he has the intention to destroy his intended target(s). He takes at least two charges from his tesla coils or rips power away from a potent source of it (a large power generator, a massive computer mainframe, a large building, etc.) and centers it on himself and unleashes it in all directions. The charge indiscriminately harms friend and foe and is at least able to knock out a normal human and cause major scarring. Smaller 'versions' of this can be manifested via electrical manipulation, but these charges do not have the fury or power behind them to be considered "Wild Charges." Any form of protection against electricity can significantly reduce the damage done by a wild charge. *'"Wild Charges":' At least 5 posts in between each use. *'Manipulation:' Every post. Can be sustained. *'Shields:' Can be sustained. :Whilst one power is in use, Kantur cannot multitask with them. He cannot maintain a shield if he uses a wild charge. :The Tesla Coils can support about 5 discharges before needing to be recharged, which can take twenty minutes to an hour depending on the origin of the power supply, the conditions, whether or not it is designed to charge the armor, etc. Weaknesses :Ironically, lightning is Jean's greatest enemy, as thunder storms seem drawn to him as he acts as a giant lightning rod. Currently, the energy is simply too much, and it takes all of his concentration to simply keep himself alive. This weakness could also extend to a source of electricity that might be as overwhelming. Normal rain also interferes with his powers, as well as being wet, but it only seems to make him angry rather than hinder him, leading to more bold and destructive uses of the power. When completely submerged, it's a very bad idea for him to manifest his abilities. Other Abilities :Because of his new memories, Jean is incredibly fit physically and has remarkable endurance. In close proximity, he can brutalize foes with powerful, electrically charged punches whilst having the finesse and tenacity to keep on the punishment whilst also taking more than he can dish out. Relationships Pixel Dunjoo :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Rynfyre :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Gatz, Philip Gatz you see, was just a normal average joe who lived his life fairly normally and just became of age to... get kicked out of his house. Now on the streets with nowhere to go and a life to get started, he adventured out into the concrete jungle he had lived in throughout his life, unsure of the twists and turns his life would take, unaware of the true fate that would await him on one fateful night at... a park somewhere. Probably the one all bad things happen in. :One day, Philip Gatz was struck directly by lightning whilst in a park at night. After being struck by said lightning, his entire mind was rewritten to that of a Crusading Knight of the 11th Century. From then on, he has begun a lifestyle of seeking out and punishing evil at every turn and thusly has forgotten all of his previous life. This, compounded with his temporary issue of only being able to speak French, caused him a few meetings with law enforcement that culminated in a near-fatal standoff. The Teen Titans intervened and attempted to negotiate with the seemingly crazed fighter before finding out his true purpose. Soon, he was focused, taught the bare basics of interaction and the intricacies of the English language (which he learned unusually quick, due to his heavily repressed former life), and sent to the field. Calling All Titans ---- :When Laura Logan's distress signal goes off, Kantur rides to the location atop a horse he somehow got a hold of. While his communicator constantly beeps, he proclaims to all the citizens he passes by that he is here to save them. Confused townsfolk watch him as he passes. Pix and Kantur ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE The Sword ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *Calling All Titans *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Electromancers Category:Titans Together